Killhouse (Call of Duty 4)
Killhouse is a very small map from the Variety Map Pack and it is inspired by the tutorial level "F.N.G.", it is symmetrical map with a looking post in the middle. The buildings are wooden and the walls are concrete. It will sure be home to some very fierce battles as the map is not a lot larger than Shipment. The games will be fast and deadly so if you can't master close quarters combat, you will be frustrated about how fast you are dying and will most likely lose in this map. Don't be fooled by the cameras, they are not mounted guns as some players believed when they first saw them. It is the least played map of the Variety Map Pack largely due to its size. It is common to be blasted with random grenades since the map is so small. The map is also disliked because of the few modes there are to choose from. Killhouse is a popular name for Multiplayer levels in many other FPSs like Rainbow Six Vegas. Strategy It is hard to have a balanced plan on this map, but some simple tips could help * Even though the looking post is high up, do not snipe from it. The thin plywood floor and walls can be shot through easily. It is useless to go up there as you will be killed quickly. * Close quarters combat will take the majority of kills, when running to the other team's areas use the sides, not the middle as you will be killed very quickly. * Part of what was said earlier, it is hard to get up to the looking post because you are visible from everywhere and it won't be that much use to get up there. * Though quite funny if you see it, the pop up enemies are not real, do not shoot at them as there are no points to be earned. *The map is quite useful for SMG's and shotguns, as they excel in close quarters. *Another useful strategy is to choose 3 grenade perk, deep impact and sonic boom with a shotgun, M16 or P90, its a good idea to shoot through walls, throw plenty of grenades and stay to the sides of the map. *A popular strategy is to use a light machine gun along with deep impact. Then, as soon as the enemy comes into the wooden corridor that is on one of the sides of the map, the player can easily kill them by shooting through the walls. *However, the map can most easily be won in a team match by strategically placing your teammates in a line position and moving through each area of the map, thereby covering all angles. *Another tactic is to use M-16 with stopping power when there is about 5vs5 or so.You should get some easy kills.(People have gotten over 100 kills with this strategy) Note: If it gets over 10 vs 10 this idea is not useful Trivia If you jump off the looking post and land in the red circle, you will not suffer any fall damage. However, if you miss the circle while in Hardcore mode, you may fall to your death. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Multiplayer_Levels